A little bet
by Fast az lightning
Summary: In short peter gets a new camera and the dudes of the team decide to have a little bet
1. Chapter 1

Hey dudes sorry for being gone for so long but my took away my I pad and I would have finished that pick your story story but for some reason won't allow that so I'm making a new story enjoy

Oh yeah don't own ultimate Spider-Man

Peter:hey guys look I got a new camera.

Sam:and next you'll say hey look I got glasses hey look I got buck teeth...

Danny:when one makes fun of another he makes fun of himself.

peter:thank you danny anyway any ideas what I should do with it.

Luke:how bout a little bet...


	2. Chapter 2 sam

Luke:you guys know how Ava's been getting more developed.

everyone:yeah

Luke:why don't we bet on who can get the hottest picture of Ava.

peter:perfect

luke:the winner gets 50 dollars from each loser

sam:and the loser with the lamest photo has to go to school with no pants and a bronie shirt.

peter:cool now the we only have 2 weeks to do this and

sam:(interrupts)I can't wait to win all that money wonder what I should do with $150 dollars.

peter:and since buckethead is so cocky (shoves camera in his arms)you get start the bet.

sams pov

whatever webhead I got dis thing easy.

danny:careful my friend a big ego equals a big downfall.

luke:plus an angry Ava equals a bigger but whopping.

come on guys you know that with me the only outcome is success.

In the helicarrier

sam with his costumes sees white tiger

hehe to easy

(sam uses his power to burn off white tigers clothes )

(takes picture)

Ava:SAAMMM!

Thoughts I better get shit outta here.

Ah sorry Ava total accident.

(flys the shit outta there)

ava:I'll show you accident.(chases after him)

later that night

kay guys I got the picture.

Peter:not bad bucket head.

luke:yeah it's good but(takes camera)a real man is gonna take shot at it.

sorry I would've posted this earlier but my I pad glitches deleted the original copy we'll know that's over I wonder what power mans gonna do?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry I've been gone so long but school can be so I don't own ANYTHING so enjoy.

sam pov

Ok no tiger no tiger no (tiger jumps on him and malls him).

Ah tiger I'm sorry it was an accident.

Ava:I'll forgive when your six feet BURNED MY CLOTHES YOU PERV.

HELLPPPPPP

tomorrow Luke's pov

Ok I got this thing sam may have lucked out but I'm gonna win this thing.

an hour later.

Ok Ava's taking a shower and suspects nothing.

Taps shield iPad (which controls shield stuff).

Ava's shower blind folds her and grabs her arm.

luke snaps picture

man I better dip or I'll get killed.

ava:SSSSAAAAAAMMMMMMM.

at peters room

Ok I got take a look

sam in a full body half bad not as good as mine but still good

peter:yeah but now danny I hope you can you can handle this thing(gives him camera).

danny:I got this thing.

at night

sams sleeping ava comes in and beats the living shit outta him.

sam:AHHHHH I DIDNT DO ANYTHING PLEASE STOP

Ava:YOU RIGGED MY SHOWER YOU PERV YOU WELL FUCKING PAY.

ah poor nova he will never walk again hope ava doesn't kill him after what danny does


	4. Chapter 4 poor sam

Sorry it's been so long but can you imagine danny taking a naked picture of Ava well I do t own anything so enjoy.

danny's pov

I must concentrate to make the perfect picture of Ava.

I have an idea.

(in Sams room danny sneaks in and takes sam's helmet)

With Sams helmet I will possess his powers.

Avas pov

Dear diary

sam was really annoying the past few days cause he was an annoying pervert I hope he just leaves me alone Im not in a good mood.

(stomach grumbles)

might as well get something to eat.

(Ava goes to fridge and pulls out an apple)

Danny's pov

I must be quick or else ava will murder use magic to bring me back to life just to murder me again.

(in sams suit danny burns off Ava's clothes then with Sams powers quickly dresses her up in a slutty maid outfit and takes the picture

Ava:SSSSSSSAMMMMMMMM YOU WILL FREAAKINNNG DIE IN MOTHERFUCKING HELL!

Sams pov

(Sams sees ava in a slutty maid outfit and wolf whistles or cat call whichever one)

(Ava sees sam and walks over to him)

woah ava chillax chillax chiiiilaaaxxx AH AH STOP STOP MY BONES JUST STARTED HEALING.

heh poor sam anyway of course peter will win and get together with Ava but after that chapter you can choose who loses cause I can't choose it's to hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I was gone so long heck I was gonna post 2 weeks ago but I lost my data my bad any way I own nothing .

Peters pov:

Now as the amaz-I mean ultimate spider-man I should definitely win but how wait a sec duhh I just have to do something the guys never thought of hopefully though it will not get me killed for asking.

Ava's pov

Dear diary

ugh thanks to sam I was suspended from the team apparently putting a team member in the hospital is against the 's at least some good news peter wanted to talk hopefully about they didn't find out my secret

In the guys room

peters pov

ok guys heres my 'll be speechless

sam being his cocky self said"well there not better than miiiii-.

Told ya he'd be speechless.

Now I know that you must be dying to know what shut up bucket head so I'll tell you.

It was a picture of Ava and Bree with me here mary jane both naked and kissing.

luke:hoh how did you-

Easy Ava was in heat but with the amulet there was some other stuff permanently becoming hotter and devoloping a strong loyalty to the first male she sees that (that being me) but not noticing so I talked to her about it and she asked me to not abuse it. So Iiiiiiii may have used it a little.

sam:And MJ.

Asked Ava to convince her.

Danny:Peter has won so we must honor our word.

They all gave me 50$ AWESOME that's 150$.

Danny:The question is who lost.

well that's up to you people.


End file.
